The invention relates to electrical connectors which include a male and female counterpart for quick connections and disconnections. In particular, the invention relates to the use of such connectors with applications to space vehicles such as the orbital servicer vehicle. In such applications, a conventional connector which includes multiple circuits and pin connectors has heretofore been utilized which requires precise alignment in both the rotational and translational directions for reliable connection. However, such precise alignment, even with sophisticated space telemetry, is a difficult and troublesome maneuver in space. Many such maneuvers are necessary, for example, during the exchange and ferrying of modules from an orbiting platform or station by the orbital servicer vehicle.